1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information systems and, more particularly, to management of content in an information system.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of sticky notes has been immensely popular since their inception in the 1970s, initially under the brand name Post-it®. A sticky note is a piece of stationery with a strip of reusable pressure sensitive adhesive on one side. Although the adhesive maintains permanent adhesion to the stationery, it enables the stationery to be temporary attached to other surfaces without leaving a noticeable amount of adhesive residue when the sticky note is removed. Sticky notes are commonly used on documents, walls, desks, and a myriad of other surfaces.
As with other types of office supplies in use prior to the digital revolution, the concept of sticky notes has been extended into the realm of digital information. Virtual sticky notes may be used to temporarily associate notes with various types of electronic media, for instance in text documents and on web pages. Oftentimes virtual sticky notes are configured to look reasonably similar to the original sticky notes when the virtual sticky notes are presented on a display. This provides a familiar means of indicating to the viewer that the content presented on the sticky note is not intended to be a permanent part of the underlying media.